Going Down Kicking and Screaming
by Garnet Literature
Summary: An expedition in Antarctica? It was by chance that our young heroine, Tatum, got the opportunity to be included in this once-in-a lifetime-chance to quench her need for adventure. If only she knew what the outcome would have been, she probably never would have accepted that invitation. —but, we are all chosen for a reason. A/P, based off the movie. T for slight swearing.
1. I: Antarctica?

_**Going Down Kicking and Screaming**_

**I**

Life couldn't have been better, right here, right now. I was preparing to graduate from High School and soon after head off to the United States Military. Words couldn't express how content and excited I was, like any other adolescent my age getting ready to face the world, head on. My GPA was decent for the most part– In the sense that college was still an open option –, I had a game plan after High School that I was driven to stay committed to. Yep, head on, definitely.

I just returned home from the movie theater with friends– Best to bond as much as humanly possible before we all went our separate way, I, more so, seeing as I'm the only one who decided the life of a soldier and therefore wouldn't have time to mingle from time to time –and immediately greeted my parents, let them know that I survived my first outing, (They're control-freaks, seriously, wouldn't let me go anywhere) before I raced to my room and booted up my laptop.

Facebook, Twitter, Yahoo, Deviantart, Fanaticfiction, _(A/N: Changed the name for the purpose of this story)_ always in that order. The only reason I still regularly used my Yahoo was to keep in touch with friends I don't see on a regular basis and receive notifications from Fanaticfiction. The only two people I chat with on Yahoo anymore were these two girls I befriended my freshmen year, so whenever I had anything in my inbox I knew it would be one or the other.

This particular E-mail was from one of the two girls I mentioned prior named Adele Rousseau. We met when I was a freshman, and she a senior. By now she would be 22. We have long since parted– Obviously –yet up until now we have kept in close-contact, via E-mail.

Her E-mail was short and simple, this time.

_Call me as soon as you get this, it's very important. _

We didn't really talk on the phone seeing as her work and my senior year kept us both very busy, but now, since things have tremendously slowed down on my end I wouldn't mind whatsoever. Even if the situation was different and I was neck-deep in homework, a essay due at exactly 11:59 pm, and a project expected complete the very next day, I would still give a ring seeing as she labeled it as urgent.

At first, our conversation the first we've had in months started off innocent enough. Your typical greeting, how-you-doing, and then she cut right to the chase.

"Ever thought of going to Antarctica before?"

I smiled, thinking nothing of it, seeing as we always talked about traveling places before without much severity.

"Um, not exactly. I mean, I've thought about it, before. All that snow. It would be a nice change, for once. You already know how high and dry it is over here in Texas already."

She laughed.

"Yeah, I do. Well, I'm going to stop beating around the bush here and just come outright with what I'm trying to get at. Would you like to go to Antarctica with me?"

I could have sworn I misheard her saying something silly like "would you like to go to Antarctica with me", just now.

"Pardon, are you pulling my leg here? Did you say what I think you just said?"

"You heard right, and I don't mean to rush your decision or anything, but I need your answer right now. The expedition begins the day after tomorrow."

My brain felt like mush, I was greatly overwhelmed with this knowledge.

"-and before you give a definite answer I'd just like to point out the pros first."

"Okay, shoot."

"Tat, this–" she stopped for moment "–This expedition will probably be the highpoint of my career. The paycheck afterwards will satisfy me and my_ future children_. That is how much this guy– Mr. Weyland –(She corrected) is raining out money more then we can catch and pocket."

Another stuffy rich guy, was all that came to mind. Bet he has people drooling at his heel and kissing his polished shoes, too.

"That's wonderful, Adele. Where do I come in, exactly?"

"Oh, sorry, I was getting to that. So, on this expedition we are allowed to bring a person of our choice with us, you see. I thought, hell, no better than Tat. It would be a perfect learning experience for you, a free meal-ticket to Antarctica, and also, I do believe you will receive a cut in the riches afterwards. Oh, not to mention you'd be able to see my pretty face, after three long years, wouldn't that be grand?"

She was laughing before she even got to finish her last few words.

I smiled. "Oh yeah, almost forgot about that last one," I joked along.

"So, what do you say? Are you still going straight into the Military like you said you were going to, after High School."

"Well, yeah, but I'm kind of "on-wait". Three months, to be exact."

"See, three months. I'm sure you can spare a _week_ to go on this expedition. Think of it as an adventure! I know you can't turn down something like that."

Oh, she _knew_ how to milk me into getting exactly what she wanted, too.

"Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it. Though, I don't know how my parents will take me telling them that I'm going to another country under such short notice."

"I'll pray that they won't smash you through a wall". That made me pale. "I'll tell Maxwell of you right away. Hopefully transportation will be arranged for you very soon. When I say "very soon" I mean in a matter of hours you might see a helicopter in your front yard, with a guy dressed in a tuxedo waving at you like a pedophile. Don't run, that will just be Maxwell."

She laughed, which I assumed was a joke, I hoped.

"If this guy was smart he wouldn't come within a feet of this 100 degree weather dressed in a tux." I muttered. "Okay, is there anything else I should know about?"

"Hm, well, I got a haircut."

* * *

Yes, this story will go off of Aliens/Predators. No, Adele is not mine. She is from the actual movie. You'll remember her as the girl with the spiky, blonde hair.

_**Weekly Updates**  
_1000+ Words

Stay Tuned  
**&  
**Review


	2. II: Arrival – Piper Maru

**II**

Saying these last twelve hours were hectic was greatly an understatement.

Once my conversation with Adele ended I was already up and about with my packing. Lord knows I didn't have a clue what to bring along for clothes seeing as it rarely got too cold here and therefore rid the need for winter attire. Gosh, I probably should have asked Adele if wintry garments would have been provided.

I skipped the attire packing for another hour and moved on to packing the necessities, at least that was easy.

Smaller compartments packed I zipped everything up and wandered to my open-closet. Would jeans, actually work?

I spent the next two hours pondering this, as well as filling my backpack with other belongings that would sustain me for a weeks' time. I settled on bringing along five of my most favorite jeans, a couple of hoodies– Which I'm sure I can get away with wearing a couple days per –, my one and _only_ jacket, and a pair of sweatpants I found– By chance –. I also packed plenty of T-shirts, undergarments, and– Don't ask –A dress.

This expedition = success (I'm sure), and success = partying, and partying = formal wear. Goes to show how much I just _love_ to think ahead.

After a quick shower and fresh clothes I finally broke down the news to my parents. They were– Of course –none too happy to hear their little girl would be leaving THE COUNTRY in a matter of hours. I mean, I couldn't believe it myself! I– Kindly –reminded them (again) that I was old enough to begin making my own decisions as a maturing adult, and that I wasn't asking for their permission, but rather informing them of it before I went on my way. Simple as that, albeit I did tell them that I would have Adele with me, just to ease their nerves.

With that said and done I spent some time online, posting the exciting revelation to friends and family alike while I awaited news from Adele.

While I was waiting I received a call, not from Adele, but "Maxwell" himself. At first I was royally freaked out before he informed me that Adele herself mentioned my name and _gave_ him my number. (I'll have to talk to her in person about that last part) Introductions were dramatically cut short for "time was money", or so he blatantly said. I barely got out my full name and a nice-to-hear-from-you before he began to state "the game-plan".

Apparently, I was to-far-out for him to personally meet with me– Thank the Gods –so other transportation was promptly arranged. I was to go immediately to the nearest airport– To which he "kindly" provided me the name and directions to –and catch the nearest flight to the Yukon Territory in Canada. There, he said, I would be picked up in a helicopter and taken, from there, directly to H.Q. With a hope-to-be-seeing-you-very-soon-Ms.-Gray he ended the conversation, just like that.

From there everything was a haze of scenery and faces. Before I knew it, I was hugging my parents good-bye at the airport, crossing over the border of the United States, and ogling out the side-window of the helicopter at all the–

"–Goddamn snow," I shuddered, promptly, pushing away from the side-window and huddling in the oversized winter coat miserably.

Yes, they did provide wintry clothing. You should have seen the stupefied look of the pilot when I first met him back at the airport. I believe he said something akin to "I hope you don't plan on going to Antarctica wearing just that little missy". Regardless, even with the new– Free, I might add –clothing I was provided with, absolutely nothing could have prepared me– Someone so use to scorching hot weather –to abruptly be thrown into this freezing wasteland. "Out of the fryer and into the **freezer**" would be a good terminology for this.

"You don't like snow very much, do you?"

I peeked over the protective warmth of my coat collar momentarily to address the two men seated across from me. Maxwell didn't bother to mention that I'd be sharing this helicopter, but really, who would section off precious fuel and time for an eighteen year old who would just be "coming along for the ride". I "knew" it would have been too good to be true.

In spite of all of this they were both pretty nice. They explained how they were in the midst of discovering some sort of ancient ruin in Mexico when financial issues became a problem. That being said, they just couldn't turn down such an offer for the prolongation of their research. Sebastian and Thomas were their names, by the way.

"This is my _first time _seeing snow, and already I hate it. *No me gusta nieve, en absoluto! Did I say that right?"

"Si. Perfecto, though "nieve" is pronounced more like nee-AY-_vay_. Not nee-AY-_vee_," Sebastian explained.

I frowned. "How are you telling _me_? I took three years of Spanish _and_ I was placed in honors classes." –and I was pretty darn sure it was nee-AY-vee, too.

"Italian is actually my first language, so Spanish was easy to pick up on."

Smart-ass. Well, at least I knew where the slight accent came from.

Admitting defeat I re-pronounced the _whole_ thing, slyly adding in an extra "*No me gustas", which managed to get a chuckle from Thomas and a disapproving-look from Sebastian.

Majority of the ride was uneventful. Me and Sebastian had a "Spanish Contest"– which became quite heated at many points –and even though Thomas was more preoccupied with tinkering with his video equipment, he participated by being our judge.

Surprisingly the helicopter ride was short and sweet– Probably because the guys were there so things didn't get too boring –and before we knew it we arrived at H.Q.– The Piper Maru –in the wee hours of the morning.

This was where I met Maxwell, patiently awaiting our helicopters arrival.

My first impressions were that he fit the Rich-Guy's assistant perfectly. Though, he followed a _more_ than proper etiquette, he took my small bundle of belongings off my person and _insisted_ to carry them for me. I thought that that was kind of nice, really.

We were all brought inside the ship where our room numbers and key were provided, anything to get out the cold, I was thankful for. We were then briefed on the schedule for the day.

Breakfast - Which would be delivered to our rooms–Free-time–Complimentary dinner–Group-briefing: Immediately following dinner– Preparation–Expedition. Seemed simple enough.

"Professor, Mr. Parks, I assume you'll be able to find your room without much guidance."

More words were exchanged before Sebastian and Thomas began to depart, stating their farewells with me. I _only_ waved back to Thomas, giving Sebastian the cold-shoulder he_ deserved_. So yeah, feel free to call me a sore-loser. For your information, I didn't win that Spanish Contest.

"Follow me, Ms. Gray. I hope you were not expecting a single-room–" I wasn't expecting one, but I was definitely hoping for one. "–but I trust you'll be pleased with who you were paired with."

Just, _please_ don't be someone that snores in their sleep.

My room, Room 56, happened to be situated at the very end of a corridor. I was relieved, ready to just flop onto my bunk and sleep until it was time for "breakfast-in-bed". Then, I became nervous. They wouldn't pair me with a guy– Of course –so it had to be a girl, right?

I visibly perked when Maxwell knocked a two-knuckled knock and said, "Ms. Rousseau, your _guest_ has arrived."

Not missing a beat the door opened up to revel… quite a shock.

"When you said haircut I assumed a couple inches. Not… God, it looks like they butchered you!"

Ignoring my statement _completely _she embraced me fully, making me pause. "Tatum! So _good _to see you." I returned the hold just as strongly.

"Ms. Rousseau, Ms. Gray–" Oh yeah, almost forgot Maxwell was there. Awkward much?

We broke into a half-hug, one of my arms across her shoulder and one of her arms across my shoulder, to face him.

He held out my pack and plastered on a "dazzling" grin. "–Now that everyone has arrived, breakfast will be brought down shortly."

Letting go of Adele's shoulder and reclaiming my pack with both hands I breathed a small _thank you_, receiving a nod in return.

Once Maxwell was well out of earshot and rounding a corner I refaced my long lost High School friend of four years.

"So, can I come in or what?"

"Like you really need permission," she laughed.

"Yeah, like I really have the strength to plow you down and claim the nicest bed," I replied with the smallest of smiles, noticing a pretty big and comfy looking bed, then the smaller of the two.

"You can always try?" She challenged with a smirk.

"No thanks, I think I learned my lesson back in High School."

She stepped aside with a laugh.

"You were practically asking for it, always digging through my stuff and _bluntly _taking food from my tray," she defended herself.

A brawl for ownership over the grandest of beds was not a fight worth fighting for, so when I came in I went directly to the less extravagant of the two and set my stuff on it.

Testing out my beds endurance and feeling the sheets material, I deduced it worthy enough. Lifting the sheets I crawled right in, going straight into my reasoning once I was comfortably tucked in.

"I was doing that out of _love_–"even from her place at a decent sized desk– To which she moved to after closing the door behind us –in one corner of the room while analyzing a diagram on her laptop I could clearly see her roll her eyes at that, "–and you respond with oppression! You know, with that mind-set and your new hairstyle I may just start nicknaming you Butch."

"Call me that and I'll start calling you Snaggletooth, again."

I gaped. "You wouldn't _dare_."

"Try me." Oh shit, she was dead serious.

I hmpfed with a _fine_, muttering "I don't even have a snaggletooth… anymore."

Hearing that she replied, "Thank you for sending me those pictures of you when you were little. You looked simply precious, with your little snaggletooth on display."

I groaned, burying myself a nest to cover my thickening shame.

After breakfast and a lot of catching-up things began to slow down dramatically. We were given free-time to do whatever we'd like until dinner, which was only about _five_ hours away. This did seem kind of long– Five hours is quite the feet to burn –, but in all actuality was pretty short considering I arrived here sometime in the morning. Adele explained to me that in Antarctica, days were short and nights were long, which made plenty of since.

"You sure you don't want to join me? I could introduce you to the crew."

I was full and _tired_, realizing I haven't slept ever since I left from home.

"I'm positive. I'm just going to stay here and sleep till dinner. Something tells me I'll need the energy for this– Yawnnn –expedition."

Registering an "okay" and "sleep-well" and "meet you at dinner", I heard the soft click of the door and it being locked from the other side.

Absolutely loving that there were no windows in our room and therefore caused it to be pitch black– besides Adele's laptop gleaming brightly –I reached for my pack, unzipped a smaller compartment and retrieved my Ipod. Setting it to go off five hours from now, I closed my eyes, drifted, and in a matter of minutes was out like a light.

I probably wouldn't recall this in the morning, but in those five hours I dreamed of the expedition that would be held this very night. Those I knew of: Adele, Sebastian, Thomas, Maxwell, Weyland, (The helicopter pilot, Mother and Father, one of my 11th grade teachers?) and other blank faces were huddled around Weyland, clapping and congratulating him for the successful expedition. Some people were popping champagne and dancing in the snow when _everything_ went dark. Black shadows that moved like spiders attacked from all directions. Everyone screamed and scattered like roaches. The white snow turned black, not quite black. More like the color of burgundy, my mind registered it was snowing blood. The next thing I knew I was freezing to death, lying on the cold, blackened "snow" when lights flashed above me and I was abducted? Saved? All I knew was that that light was very warm, and… inviting.

* * *

Thanks to **kaitamis** and **XxShadowfangxX**

This chapter is nearly three days overdue so as a reprimand for my tardiness I've given you all well over 1000+ words. I do realize that the story is going pretty slow and is thus costing me fans, perhaps? I tend to stick to detail. –but do subscribe, because next chapter we are definitely going to be inside the pyramid. (Hopefully) The last paragraph was kind of "random" and irrelevant to me but, hey, it got me over 2000+ words which is what I was shooting for. So it definitely stays. (Unless "someone" thinks otherwise?) Please share your thoughts with me.

_**Weekly Updates**_**  
**2000+ words

Stay Tuned  
**&**  
Review

Three more reviews needed before I continue. (Seven reviews)


End file.
